Chronicles of a Monster
by PaxRomaDacia
Summary: After what happened with the Toffee incident, Star and Marco thought it was the last they would see of that monster. But when Star finds items of the past to share with Marco, the two friends discover so much more about their greatest enemy and the dark history he carried. Witness the heartbreaking events that created the true monster of Mewni, Toffee.


Authors note: So… this is something that came out of nowhere. I decided to write it because well, why not have more Toffee? I think he's a great villain, but must hide something tragic and sad to share here, so why not make a feels fic about something that will most likely will happen on the show, or at least something similar to it anyways.

Anyways, I hope you like the intro and see if you want more of this or not.

 **Prologue: My name is Toffee**

 **O-O-O**

It was past three when school ended for the teens of Echo Creek high school. Students eagerly left their classrooms for home or their friends, some riding in buses while other on foot. The average day passed in that school, boring lectures by teachers, homework handed out for the weekend, and a giant rhinoceroses with a tutu could be seen practicing its dace routine with some cheerleaders.

Okay well, that's not very usual at all.

But ever since the forging exchange student Star Butterfly came here, life became a lot more interesting for the high school community. Everyone wanted to be friends with Star, and she gladly accepted them in return. But there was only one person who had the opportunity to be close with Star, and that was Marco Diaz, the safe kid out of all people, best friends with the most popular girl in school is now the most popular guy as well, much to the unaware bliss of the two.

The two were always together, sure their other friends were with them sometimes to chat as well, but never once did anyone see them apart aside from having different classes on their schedules. Otherwise, they spent every day together, and most people thought it was sweet to see such a strong bond that most friends and couples lacked.

When the two began to walk home from school, many students said their goodbyes to the pair, all wondering about the most popular kids in the school were thinking about now.

"And that's why my mom said I can never ride a dragon, when I was five years old!" Star exclaimed happily, skipping along the sidewalk as she finished a childhood story.

"Wow" It was all Marco could say after hearing such an awesome tale that no one else would know. "You were always a bit crazy, weren't you?"

"Maaaaaabye." Star teasingly replied. "Or maybe you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous that I never got eaten by a three headed dragon that shoots lighting?" Marco sarcastically remarked. "At least it didn't come from space."

"Space?"

"It's from an old movie I watched when I was a kid, except the dragon was actually a guy in a really elaborate and cheap costume."

Star gasped at the sound of that, gripping her hands on his hands.

"That. Sounds. So cool!" She said excitedly, making Marco chuckle at how easy it was for earth things to fascinate her as she let go of him. "That sounds like one of those boring plays I used to see in Mewni. Only in a lighting box. And cooler."

"You mean the T.V."

"T.V." Star corrected. "That's what we should do tonight."

"Movie night with my best friend, cheap monster movies and popcorn?" Marco asked unsure. "I dunno, Star. We got a lot of home work to do."

"Aww, come on wild man." Teased Star, poking Marco's face that blushed slightly from the nickname. "We have the whole weekend for that. Let's just relax, enjoy popped corn and see monsters that I don't have to fight for once."

Marco chuckled again, gently swatting away Star's poking finger.

"How can I say no to that face?"

"Yay!" Star cheered happily.

The best friends shared many moments of silence like this, just enjoying the walk home with each other. It made them think about all the adventures they had in just the span of a few months, and everything they had been through at this point was worth it.

Almost at least, since Star was now frowning, rubbing her thumb on her fingers as a nervous twitch instead of chewing on her wand, now in her mother's possession after a certain incident she still thought about.

"Hey Marco?" Asked Star, who just stopped her skipping.

The young Hispanic teenager looked back at his best friend Star with a smile, the perky and energetic princess, now suddenly calmer and more controlled as they walked home from school.

"I uh… I want to tell you something." She said in a concerned tone, making Marco look at her in concern.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Marco, sharing the same expression as his worrying kicked in. "Ludo came back? Tom wants to go to another ball? My shirt is on backwards and Jackie saw it without me noticing?"

Star laughed off the boy's concerns, almost forgetting how paranoid he can be at times.

"No, no, but speaking of Ludo." Star rubbed her arm nervously. "It's just… I found something at Ludo's castle, at least what's left of it, before we left back for earth."

Marco raised his eyebrow, now more curious at what Star meant as she continued.

"I never got the chance to tell you about it, but… I just thought that maybe it's time since well, you know I haven't felt like dimensional hopping for a while."

Marco nodded in agreement. He knew behind the cheery exterior of Star, there was a sensitive and serious inside that she hid, and he would only bring up something like this if Star wanted to. Whatever Star was hiding now, she wanted Marco to see it now and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently as to not break his fingers like the last time she did.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell about it earlier, but I-

Star felt a gentle squeeze back by Marco, who smiled at the girl, making her eyes shine brighter than light at the kind gesture.

"You don't have to be sorry. I get that you… you needed space to think about something like that. But no matter what, just remember that I'll always be there for you."

Star perked up once more, and held Marco in a warm embrace that he returned.

"Thanks Marco." Star hugged him harder. "You're the best friend I could ask for."

They let each other go before walking back home.

 **O-O-O**

After getting home and saying their greeting to Marco's parents, Star wasted no time to rush Marco upstairs with her. They stopped at Star's room, opening the door and walking inside it, with Marco having the curtesy to close it behind them.

Star ran over to her bed, lifting her pillow to grab two objects underneath and slid it behind her, patting on the bed for Marco to sit next to her.

"Come on, Marco! I want to show you something!"

Marco walked to Star, settling himself comfortably on the soft sheets and looked at his best friend in anticipation.

"So, what do you want me to see?"

Star bit the bottom of her lip, slightly nervous as she brought her left hand out to show Marco a blue crystal, diamond shaped with an emanating blue glow that floated slightly above her hand.

"Woah." Marco said, fascinated by the crystal. "I never knew Ludo had something like this."

"It's not Ludo's."

Marco looked at Star suspiciously before she held out her other hand, showing what appeared to be a journal. The journal looked old and ragged, the leather cover ripped and colored in a dark blue, the pages within the spine worn and have seen better days.

"I found this in… Toffee's jacket." Star set the two objects down next to Marco. "I never opened it or anything, and I'm not so sure about what that crystal is, so I just left them alone until I wanted to show you."

Marco examined the floating crystal, then at the blue journal and rubbed his chin.

"Do you think we should, you know, open and read it?" Asked Marco. "It's not like he's going to need it anymore."

Star was unsure. She is curious about what content the journal hides and knowing about Toffee's inner thoughts would be an interesting read, and maybe make reading cool for the princess for once. But on the other hand, even though this was her greatest enemy's journal, she understood the concept of a journal or dairy, and it felt wrong to just intrude into someone's personal thoughts that only they should have.

But Star being Star, she let curiosity overwhelm her.

"Alright." Star simply said, prompting her to slide closer to Marco as he opened the cover of their greatest enemy's journal, wondering about the horrible things that resided in there.

Surprisingly, there was not much on the first page, and it was actually pretty strange to see what was there.

 _ **Toffee's Journal**_

 _ **By: Me! Toffee**_

The words appeared to have been traced over and over with ink too make the words appear neater, a few dots of ink could be seen with tiny wings on them, an arrow on one of them pointing out that the dots are flies.

"That's very uh… interesting." Commented Marco, not expecting the journal to have such childish things on it, by Toffee out of everyone.

"Turn the next page, Marco."

Marco did as told and both he and Star's eyes grew wider at what they saw.

 _I want to thank my mommy and daddy. They are the best!_

Not only was there a message of thanks, but there were several ink drawings of various things. From drawings of flies and trees, to rivers and feathers, many things associated with forest nature were all drawn together, all very neat and precise as if the author knew every detail by memory.

"Whaaaaaaaa?" Both friends said in unison, looking at each other in confusion.

"Is there another monster whose name is Toffee by any chance?"

Star shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, but let's see more."

Marco complied and flipped another page, and the two saw an image that made them more shocked than ever.

The entire page was drawn in a beautiful sketch of a forest in the background, all the same details of random drawings from before now accompanied the forest that looked eerily familiar to Star. But it was what that stood out the most was in front.

Three figures could be seen in front, all three looked like tall and lean crocodile humanoids, wearing some kind of native clothing that looked Iroquois. Two of the crocodilians stood next to one another, a male and female with corresponding native clothing to match, with the male carrying the third one on top of his shoulders, a tinier version with a lone feather sticking out from his short hair.

Just to make sure their minds weren't blown enough, three arrows pointed above their heads to show who they were. The male and female crocodilians were pointed as mommy and daddy, and the small one, the small one said;

 _Me_

"Awwwwwwww!" Star cooed, unable to help herself but to do so. "That's so cute!"

"And weird." Commented Marco. "How old was he when he had this journal?"

"Yeah, and why did he draw this? It's still cute, but why?"

The two looked at each other once more before turning to the crystal, Star now picking up the magical mineral to play around with it, poking and prodding at it for it to do something.

"I wonder what this-

Star couldn't finish her sentence when the crystal began to glow brightly, raising itself upward out of reach as a beam of light projected itself in front of the friends.

"STAR!"

The princess covered her eyes as Marco leaped on her, pushing her out of the way of the crystal from the worst case scenario.

However, nothing happened.

Star uncovered her eyes to see she was still in her room, the crystal floating and projecting some kind of screen like image, and Marco laying on top of her.

"Uhh… Marco? You can get off of me now."

He didn't even realize how close he was to her until opening his eyes as well, embarrassed that nothing happened and slowly got off her, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, sorry Star." Apologized Marco, helping Star up. "I thought that something was going to happen to you."

Star however, was too busy looking at the projected screen in front of her now, and Marco turned to share her same expression of disbelief at what she saw.

A young crocodile child, with the biggest smile on his face.

" _Hi! My name is Toffee."_

 **O-O-O**

P.S. - Well, well. Looks like we have an origin story here, folks. Just keep in mind that later on, this story is going to rip your heart out in many ways, if I can write it good, because it's going to get gruesome later on. Don't worry about the crystal, it will have an explanation shortly. Right now, enjoy the mental image of tiny Toffee.

Oh, and the italics will be Toffee's crystal and journal, so as you don't get confused as to what is what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. The forces of Evil


End file.
